OS Une histoire de Cycle (Thomesa)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Thomas s’interroge : pourquoi Teresa est si étrange et sur les nerfs ces derniers temps ? Personne ne sait, et pourtant la réponse à cette question est aussi embarassante qu’évidente...


**Ce One Shot est complètement idiot et je ne sais pas du tout d'où il sort, mais je me suis dit qu'un peu de légèreté après le drama en bloc que je vous ai servi, ça ferait du bien ,)**

 **En espérant que malgré son évidente non-qualité il vous plaise :3**

Perplexe, Thomas resta pantelant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« Teresa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un air exaspéré. Elle était couverte de boue et de transpiration, et elle s'acharnait à retourner la terre du vieux potager sans s'arrêter.

« j'ai perdu un bouton ! »

Elle indiqua le col de sa chemise où il manquait un petit bouton en plastique. Thomas fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le soleil se refléta sur ses yeux et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient plus orageux que d'ordinaire et ses traits empreints d'émotions contradictoires. Elle avait l'air en furie, tremblait de tous ses membres et ne tenait pas en place.

C'était étrange, elle qui d'ordinaire était si calme, si posée, elle semblait au bout du rouleau, ou bien au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Sans perdre une seconde elle se mit à genoux et continua à retourner la terre avec ses mains, le souffle tremblant. Thomas s'approcha.

« Teresa ? Ce n'est qu'un bouton... »

Elle lui lança un regard plein d'éclairs qui lui cloua le bec.

« C'EST IMPORTANT TOM ! »

Le jeune homme recula. Dans son dos, les autres blocards avaient cessé de travailler pour l'observer de travers en l'entendant hurler, mais la Plupart se remirent à vaquer à leurs occupations. Complètement abasourdi, Thomas fit quelques pas en direction de Newt et de Minho qui discutaient à voix basse un peu plus loin.

« Eh les gars, qu'est-ce que lui arrive ? » Il montra Teresa.

Newt haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« elle est comme ça depuis ce matin. Elle a passé un savon à Minho tout à l'heure pendant que tu examinais les cartes... »

Thomas se tourna vers Minho, un sourire moqueur naissant sur ses lèvres.

« sérieux ? »

« La ferme, Tocard, grogna Minho. Elle est complètement folle cette nana »

« sérieux, elle est pas comme ça d'habitude... »

Thomas se tourna vers elle et la regarda grommeler de loin en poussant des soupirs exaspérés et pleins de rage. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait bon sang ?

« elle s'est fait piquer tu crois ? »

Newt reçut une claque derrière la tête.

« bien sûr que non crétin. Sinon elle serait dans le même état que Ben tu penses bien... »

Thomas se crispa rien qu'à cette idée. Impossible.

« c'est forcément autre chose... »

« la bouffe de Poêle-à-Frire peut être ? »

Minho observa les autres blocards.

« si c'était ça on aurait débloqué depuis longtemps...et puis elle est là depuis quelques temps déjà... »

Newt leva les bras au ciel.

« mais c'est quoi alors ? »

Thomas la fixa avec attention. Pourtant, excepté son attitude, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Tout était en ordre, tout le monde travaillait dans son coin, le ciel était immaculé, Gally se prenait la tête avec Alby un peu plus loin et Chuck se curait le nez discrètement planqué derrière un arbre. Non vraiment, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

« vous pensez que c'est contagieux ? »

« t'as déjà vu un autre gars se comporter pareil depuis deux ans ? » Railla Minho

Newt souffla.

« non. »

« on devrait l'enfermer au Gnouf. »

« hors de question ! » S'insurgea Thomas, « elle fait de mal à personne elle est juste un peu sur les nerfs... »

« Mouais... »

Peu convaincu, Minho allait ajouter quelque chose quand Au loin, un des coureur appela son Maton. Le concerné s'en alla et il chargea Newt et Thomas de surveiller Teresa au cas où elle péterait encore plus les plombs. Les deux blocards étaient embarrassés, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui arrivait à leur amie.

Au loin ils l'entendirent pousser un cri rageur et donner un énorme coup de pied dans une citrouille qui explosa littéralement sous leurs yeux ébahis, avant de clopiner sur une jambe, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur.

« la vache... » souffla Newt, « tu devrais aller lui parler, moi je m'approche pas d'elle tant qu'elle est dans cet état...je tiens pas à finir comme cette pauvre citrouille... »

Sur ces mots Newt s'en alla d'un pas pressé, abandonnant Thomas au milieu du Bloc. Celui ci déglutit. Se lançant à l'eau, Il tenta d'abord de la contacter par pensée.

« _Teresa ? »_

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et l'observa se démener avec les morceaux de légumes sur son pantalon. Sentant son absence dans son esprit, il se dirigea vers elle.

« Eh, Teresa...tu veux de l'aide ? »

« pour quoi ? » Cracha-t-elle

« pour retrouver ton bouton...celui que tu cherches... »

« je m'en fiche ! » Hurla la jeune fille en tapant du pied.

Puis elle se calma subitement, presque immédiatement, comme si elle se rendait seulement compte qu'elle venait de crier.

« désolée je...non, mais merci. »

Elle pouvait lire l'incompréhension dans le regard du garçon et elle s'en mordit la lèvre. Les autres aussi avaient-ils remarqué son comportement ?

« mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Mal à l'aise, elle fixa le sol en serrant ses bras autour d'elle, sans un mot.

« c'est rien... »

Thomas s'approcha encore.

« arrête, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas... »

« laisse tomber Tom, tu pourrais pas comprendre. »

Vexé, Thomas la rattrapa par Le Bras avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éclipser. Elle planta ses yeux dans les sien dans l'espoir de le dissuader, mais celui ci vit surtout une gêne évidente dans le bleu de ses yeux.

« ce n'est pas grave au moins ? »

Elle gonfla ses joues, rougissante.

« c'est surtout embarrassant... »

Complètement dépassé, Thomas grogna.

« accouche Teresa ! »

La jeune fille fronça le nez, une étincelle de colère dans le regard.

« je te signale que j'essaie de t'éviter de piquer un fard en public ! »

« c'est surtout toi qui pique un fard là tout de suite ! »

Teresa lui fit les gros yeux et marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe imaginaire. N'ayant rien entendu, Thomas se pencha vers son visage.

« quoi ? »

« je saigne ! » Murmura la jeune fille en fixant le sol. « Voilà, t'es content ? »

La voir ainsi les bras repliée si fort sur elle même répandit un doute dans l'esprit du blocard. Pendant une seconde, il pensa qu'elle s'était blessée, avant de finalement reconnaître l'absurdité de la chose.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre.

Il toisa Teresa sans un mot une longue seconde. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, malmenant sa lèvre inférieure, et un ange passa, suivi d'un second. D'abord, Thomas pouffa discrètement, avant d'éclater franchement et bruyamment de rire. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas ri (et vu la réaction des blocards un peu plus loin, il ne devait pas être le seul à n'avoir jamais rigoler depuis son arrivée au bloc). Son corps en fut secoué de spasmes et des larmes en dévalèrent ses joues.

Teresa, morte de honte, sembla se ratatiner sur elle même, plus cramoisie que possible. Son visage était tellement rouge que ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux semblaient s'illuminer. Elle donna un coup de coude violent dans les côtes de Thomas, lui coupant de le souffle, avant de partir au pas de course.

Sans cesser de rire un instant, le jeune homme la rattrapa et la saisit par Le Bras à nouveau.

« attend ! »

« lâche moi, crétin » gronda la jeune fille.

Calmant sa respiration, Thomas prit l'air le plus sérieux et convaincant qu'il avait en réserve, munit d'un immense sourire.

« tu comprend pas, c'est juste que c'est...très soulageant ! »

Perplexe, Teresa haussa les sourcils.

 _« Soulageant ? »_

« pendant une seconde j'ai cru qu'il avait pu t'arriver un truc grave, lui répondit-il à voix haute, et en fait ce n'était que ça... »

Envahie par la honte et la colère, Teresa lui cracha toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait et s'en alla au pas de course, Thomas trottinant derrière elle. Elle était très clairement à fleur de peau.

« excuse moi ! Cria-il, c'est juste que c'est tellement...adorable comme réaction... »

Lui tournant le dos, elle jura entre ses dents.

« va te faire voir »

Cessant de rire doucement, Thomas s'approcha. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais la jeune fille se dégagea avec un soupir mauvais.

« excuse moi je...il gloussa, promis j'arrête de rire. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, murée dans le mutisme.

« allez boude pas... »

 _« J'aurai espéré que tu ne te moquerai pas de moi...dire que je suis la seule ici... »_

 _« Je ne me moquai pas_ » souffla Thomas dans son esprit. _« Je te jure. »_

Elle se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

 _« alors pourquoi tu riais comme un âne ? »_

Un nouveau sourire étira les traits de Thomas.

 _« C'est juste que c'était tellement inattendu et...évident, à la fois... »_

Thomas lui fit à nouveau de plates excuses et la jeune fille lutta pour garder son air colérique, en vain. Déjà, à la vue de la joie éclairant le visage de son ami, son cœur se gonflait d'amour. Elle lui avait déjà tout pardonné en une seconde.

Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas souri, même si cela lui donnait l'impression d'entrer en combustion spontanée.

Voyant que Teresa renonçait à lui faire la tête, Thomas lui attrapa la main doucement.

« allez viens, je suis sur qu'on a ce qui te faut quelque part... »

Il la traîna à travers tout le bloc par la main, intriguant les autres garçons par son air amusé. Les seuls à qui il accorda de l'attention furent Newt et Minho, un peu plus loin. Il leur adressa un clin d'œil lourd de sens et murmura quelque chose que les garçons durent lire sur ses lèvres. Lorsque Teresa se retourna et les vit éviter son regard, rouge comme des pivoines, elle serra les dents et se saisit plus fermement de la main de Thomas.

Elle avait l'impression que jamais elle n'avait été aussi embarrassée.

Décidément, elle détestait être une fille.


End file.
